1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structural members generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel tubular column of high resistance to buckling.
2. Background Art
The maximum compressive load that structural bars or slender columns can resist, for a given material of construction and length, is generally a function of its diameter or width and the thickness of the material of construction, with the maximum load increasing with increased width and/or thickness. As a result, structural bars or slender columns for large loads tend to be heavy and expensive.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a structural bar or slender column that is lighter in weight than a structural bar or slender column of conventional construction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a structural bar or slender column that is simply and economically constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figure.